Oscuridad y deseo
by Kendra Duvoa
Summary: Mas alla de las caretas y los deseos hay una parte muy oscura que cualquier ser tiene dentro de si, algo que tambien necesita salir a la luz, ser llenado y saciado.
1. Chapter 1

Veamos, ninguno de estos personajes son mios, pero lso adoro y por eso decidi aventurarme al lado mas oscuro que pueden tener.

Capitulo 1

Al fin la reunión diplomática había terminado, las emociones que había mantenido férreamente controladas comenzaban a desbordarse, impaciente y al mismo tiempo con algo de miedo observaba las puertas de su habitación, sabia lo que pasaría cuando cruzara el umbral y eso mismo hacia que sus miedos y su libido saltaran sin control, pero sobre todo el deseo, el saber que lo que había sucedido podría ser para muchos un error, pero para esa persona era una provocación en toda regla, una forma de pedir atención pero sobre todo una liberación a los instintos y deseos mas primarios de ambos, al fin, consiente de que la espera era demasiada decidió introducir el código para acceder a sus habitaciones, mientras entraba su mene voló al inicio de todo.

Desde que tenia uso de razón solo insultos y desprecios había recibido, la falta de atención de su madre, la partida de Sam, pero sobre todo la estancia con Frank habían marcado con fuego en su alma el poco valor que tenia, era tan insignificante, tan poca cosa, que nadie podría valorarlo, quererlo, nunca existiría nadie que deseara protegerlo, que lo hiciera sentir único. Lo sucedido en Tarso IV fue una validación en su alma de que sin importar lo que hiciera jamás podría encontrar a alguien que buscase poseerlo.

Pero al mismo tiempo una parte muy grande de su espíritu busco la forma de protegerlo, de hacerle entender que no necesitaba a nadie, que solo podía contar con el mismo y es ahí cuando nació la gran paradoja que era el.

En la academia eso se confirmo, cada una de las relaciones que había tenido solo habían servido para jugar un papel, el del chico que todo lo sabe, que todo lo puede, aquel que no le teme a nada, el que siempre tiene la respuesta para todo, el líder nato que puede ordenar y decidir, aceptando las consecuencias de ello.

Acaso no sabían que una parte de el rogaba por salir, por ser libre, por encontrar a alguien que entendiera su maltrecho corazón.

Después todo sucedió tan rápido, el ataque de Nero además de traer destrucción trajo un anhelo en el, solo de recordar lo que sintió en el momento en el que Spock lo asfixiaba, hacia que su cuerpo se llenara con descargas de adrenalina pura, ver como su fría postura se resquebrajaba hasta volverse fuego, sentir como sin importar lo que el hiciera era dominado hasta buscar su rendición hacían que su cuerpo se elevara y se sintiera ligero, pero así como vino termino y nuevamente tuvo que volver a dejar a su alter ego tomar el control, de nuevo volvió a enfundarse en el papel de James Tiberio Kirk aquel que no conocía un escenario sin salida, aquel que para muchos conseguía milagros, y de nuevo la suerte le sonrió y todo quedo en calma.

Solo para que esa parte de su alma, aquella que había sido negada, volviese a la vida y buscase sentirse completa, pero de nuevo tuvo que volver a encadenarla, para dedicarse a ser el Capitán Kirk, tuvo que pasar un año para volver a ver esa expresión, que lastima que hubiese sido a costa de su muerte, pero cuando despertó al saber lo que el había hecho, se sintió molesto por no haber sido capaz de ver de nuevo esa faceta oscura en el objeto de sus deseos, había pasado mas de dos semanas después de su despertar que al final pudo sentirse completo.

Su mente de nuevo estaba recordando los eventos que lo habían marcado estos últimos años, desde la primera vez que conoció a Spock, pasando por ese sentimiento que había despertado cuando sintió sus fuertes manos alrededor de su cuello, sensación que no había podido olvidar, pero siendo Jim T. Kirk, eso jamás pasaría, en ese momento alguien toco la puerta pero antes de que pudiera responder algo, fue abierta y una figura silenciosa entro.

Antes de que pudiera protestar sus ojos fueron atrapados por esa profunda mirada, silenciosamente, vio como se tomaba asiento en la cama, hasta que una mano fina y elegante acaricio su rostro, shockeado observo como sus ojos brillaron para después solo susurrar unas leves palabras que erizaron su cuerpo.

-No te resistas, además esto es algo que también deseas.

Sin moverse sintió como la mano buscaba sus puntos Psi para después zambullirse en picada a su mente, lo que vio le fascino, jamás hubiese imaginado que la oscuridad tendría tantas tonalidades, negrura tachonada de brillantes fulgores, semejando el espacio, una parte vital de su existencia, pero mas allá de eso, una mente que para muchos seria fría, demostraba que era rica en emociones, deseos, anhelos, pero sobre todo que no tenia lógica, había algo ahí primitivo, demandante, sexual que clamaba por algo que solo el podía darle, algo por lo que siempre había estado esperando, por lo que toda resistencia que hubiese querido plantar se desvaneció para dar su total rendición.

-Dudo mucho que hubieses podido resistirte, no abría dejado tu mente hasta no tener lo que me has dado.

Mientras esa voz hablaba dentro de su mente, sintió como su alma era fuertemente entrelazada con el, no había escape, no había salida, el sabia que seria para siempre, y no le importo, aquella parte de si que siempre había estado clamando por atención se sentía completa, aquí no importaban las caretas solo lo que en verdad deseaba.

-Nadie vendrá por al menos tres horas, veinte minutos, treinta segundos así que podemos comenzar.- mientras lo escuchaba sentía como esas manos paseaban por su cuerpo, tocándolo, desnudándolo, exigiendo su sumisión, su rendición, mientras una lengua lamia su pecho para después entretenerse en sus pezones, arañando levemente la piel, su mente perdida en las sensaciones, mientras una mano bajaba a su pene y comenzaba a jugar con el para después pasar por sus testículos y apretarlos levemente.

-Por favor.-

.- No le he dado permiso de hablar capitán, pero solo por esta vez pasare por alto su osadía, así que dígame, que es lo que desea.-

La voz solo atizo el fuego que crecía dentro de el, y con dificultad logro pedir lo que deseaba..- Muerdeme.-

-No es lógico, aun esta en el hospital y no queremos que el Doctor McCoy se pregunte el porque de esas lesiones, pero pronto estará fuera y podremos hacer eso y mas.-

Ante sus palabras su cuerpo reacciono anticipadamente a lo que vendría después, mientras tanto solo se dejo hacer en manos de su amante.


	2. Chapter 2

Ninguno de los personajes me perteneces, ante eso.

CAPITULO 2

La reunión diplomática fue un éxito, todos los puntos fueron cubiertos llegando a un buen acuerdo, lo mejor del caso fue que el Capitán no salió herido y no interfirió de manera negativa en la reunión, cabe mencionar que en realidad su carisma y el hecho de que la mayoría de los embajadores pertenecieran al sexo femenino ayudo en el asunto.

Mientras se dedicaba a terminar de despedir a los Embajadores, su mirada se detuvo en el breve intercambio que realizaba una de las Embajadoras con el Capitán, su rostro permaneció inalterable pero por dentro su razón comenzó a perder coherencia, sobre todo cuando observo la mirada azul que se encontraba fija en el mientras veía como rozaba el brazo de la mujer más de lo necesario, comprendiendo lo que sucedía, jamás aparto la mirada, consciente de lo que la otra persona buscaba.

En este momento esperaba con interés el momento en el que su Capitán se armaría de valor y entraría a la habitación perfectamente preparada para lo que vendría, y mientras esperaba su mente viajo al momento en el que lo conoció.

Su niñez fue permeada con la humanidad de su madre y la lógica de su padre, mientras ambas partes se confrontaban dentro de él, fue descubriendo que nada le pertenecía, nada era suyo, no había nada que pudiese tener, su humanidad lo hacía un traidor a su padre, su lógica un exiliado de su mundo natal, ni siquiera el amor de su madre era totalmente suyo, solo un mediador entre padre e hijo, ni siquiera su memoria eidética, o su telepatía táctil eran suyas, solo herencia de su raza.

Que acaso nadie podía ver que si bien los vulcanos son lógicos, sus emociones son más primitivas y bestiales y aunado a su humanidad sus demonios eran más fuertes y letales que de quienes lo rodeaban. Sus instintos pedían salir a gritos, buscar, tener poseer, pero su razón y su lógica, tuvieron que trabajar el doble para refrenarlos, creando de esa manera una desunión dentro de su katra.

Sus congéneres solo vieron en el un blanco de sus pullas y crueldades, lógicas desde su punto de vista superior, aun cuando trato de sobrellevarlo y dar rienda suelta a su búsqueda por un lugar, nuevamente se vio desterrado cuando el Anciano del Consejo le dio más relevancia a su herencia que a sus logros, comprendió que ahí jamás tendría algo que fuese suyo y prefirió comenzar en otro lugar, en otro planeta, en busca de algo para él.

Su paso en la academia fue lógico y natural, conforme a su dedicación y capacidades, fue ahí donde por primera vez tuvo algo propio, la prueba Kobayashi Maru, su proyecto, aquel que el mismo había forjado y que nadie había logrado superar, hasta que él apareció.

No puede olvidar como abordo la prueba, su comportamiento ilógico y fuera de lugar, pero sobre todo la confianza que parecía exudar de el, cuando se dio cuenta del resultado decidió investigar por qué había logrado superar a su ingenió, descubriendo el subprograma que había implantado, no solo había roto las reglas, había alterado algo que el había creado, algo que el al fin podía llamar como suyo.

No dudo en levantar un proceso en su contra para demostrar lo que el cadete había hecho, verlo de nuevo, observar su fuerza, su carácter, hizo que una parte que el pensó que tenía controlada saliera de control, se vio sumergido en sus deseos primitivos, en la necesidad de dominar y aplastar a semejante ser, cuando menciono a su padre, logro ver ese sentimiento de derrota por breves minutos en el, algo que lo hizo sentir lleno de fuerza, pero cuando estaba a punto de asestar el golpe de gracia, todo se vino abajo con la llamada de auxilio de su planeta natal.

A pesar de todas las pérdidas que tuvo que enfrentar, su mente no ha podido olvidar una escena en particular, el momento en el que sus manos se cerraron sobre el cuello de aquel que lo había desafiado, el poder, la libertad, la satisfacción de hacer rendir a alguien ante el, la mirada de impotencia que cambio en instantes a una mirada de rendición total, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era marcarlo, poseerlo, hacerle saber quién había ganado, pero antes de ceder a todas esas emociones, la voz de su padre lo llamo a la razón.

De ahí, su lógica tomo control, las prioridades de todos fueron puestas antes que las de su alma, de esa manera pudieron derrotar a Nero y salvar a la tierra.

Su bestia intento refrenarse, y solo pudo aplacarla al seguir sirviendo en esa nave, siempre cuidando, siempre esperando el momento adecuado para salir, pero todo se salió de balance cuando en la ecuación entro Khan, ver morir a aquel que había estado acechando había levantado en el a la bestia que ahora no podía volver a la calma, cuanta satisfacción sintió cuando sintió a Khan entre sus manos, sentir como sus huesos crujían, mientras su katra gritaba de ira, el era el único que podía, amar, cuidar, proteger, herir, destruir, sentir a Jim y ahora por culpa de ese súper humano había perdido lo que más anhelaba, solo las palabras de Uhura lograron levemente darle un poco de raciocinio.

La espera fue larga, dos semanas, siete horas, veinticuatro segundos, fueron necesarios para ver de nuevo vida en el Capitán, pero cuando al fin esos ojos conectaron con el, la bestia respiro pero solo por breves instantes, no podía darse el lujo de esperar de nuevo, las situaciones más extrañas ocurrían siempre alrededor de su objetivo, así que tenía que tomar lo que por derecho era suyo. Conforme pasaron los días detallo el movimiento médico, con sus planes ya realizados, decidió al fin tomar su premio, levemente toco la puerta solo para cerciorarse de que nadie mas estaba acompañándolo, suavemente entro y cerro la puerta tras de si para encontrar a Jim extrañado de verlo a esas horas en su habitación, lentamente, fue acercándose a la cama, captando todas las emociones provenientes de su futuro amante, con calma se sentó a su lado, notando en su mirada un leve atisbo de anhelo, de deseo, sonriendo internamente, levanto su mano mientras hablaba.

-No te resistas, además esto es algo que también deseas.

Sin contemplaciones, ubico su mano en los puntos Psi entrando en la mente que tanto lo había obsesionado, maravillado observo un universo lleno de colores, de todas las variaciones posibles, empapándose de su esencia, de su fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo imponiendo la suya, buscando la rendición y aceptación que vendría con la unión que estaba formando, su parte mas salvaje anclándose en los deseos largamente suprimidos por su pareja, deleitándose en ellos, haciéndolos suyos, brincando de gozo por el descubrimiento de saber que eran el complemento perfecto de su dualidad, el sentir la sumisión completa de su contraparte solo hizo que todo su lado primitivo saliera a flote.

Lentamente sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, mientras lamia y besaba su cuello, bajando por su pecho hasta detenerse en sus pezones, arañándolo con sus dientes, sentir como se ofrecía a el sin oponer resistencia aceptando que lo moldeara a su deseos, a sus caprichos, mientras una de sus manos se deleitaba en su pene y sus testículos, escucho su voz pidiendo, suplicando por mas, divertido pero conocedor de la situación tuvo que negarle lo que pedía, sabía que si comenzaba a morderlo no podría detenerse hasta que lo hubiese marcado completamente como suyo y no tenía intención de soportar al Doctor McCoy en su estado más difícil, además de que eso retardaría la salida del hospital pero sobre todo el momento en el que al fin lo haría suyo.

Así que solo se dedicó a lamer totalmente la piel de Jim, sentirlo, saborearlo, memorizarlo, con el lazo que había formado no abría manera de que el se apartase de su lado de nuevo, mientras lo llevaba al orgasmo tuvo que detener varias veces la liberación de su Capitán, ya que al menos podría empezar a enseñarle que solo se correría cuando el le diese permiso, mientras estuvo jugando con el, noto su impaciencia pero también su aceptación, solo hasta que lo tuvo totalmente a su merced dejo que tuviera su orgasmo, lentamente limpio todo con su lengua, y mientras lo acomodaba entre las sabanas, sus manos se detuvieron en su rostro, acariciando sus pómulos, sus cejas, sus ojos, adorándolo y haciéndole saber que al fin había encontrado a quien pertenecer, depositando un besos en su frente, procedió a salir para que nadie se diese cuenta de lo que había pasado ahí.

Veamos, este es el punto de vista de Spock, se que es difícil, pero siempre he creido que ambos pueden tener una parte mas oscura, especialmente por lo que ambos han vivido, y debido a eso este fic será un poco fuerte, jejeje, tal vez los personajes se salgan de canon, pero me encantaría que me lo dijeran, en fin, espero que les guste, suerte, besos


	3. Chapter 3

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

Capitulo 3

Cuando las puertas se abrieron entro con paso decidido a su habitación, de primera impresión no se veía nada fuera de lugar, intrigado dio varios pasos adentro solo para sentir un leve picazón en el cuello, aturdido, logro voltearse solo para ver a su Primer Oficial parado junto a la puerta, intentando decir algo noto como su cuerpo empezaba a doblarse, todo ante la fría y casi impersonal mirada de su Comandante, una mirada que le recordaba la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

Solo una semana después de que Spock lo había visitado a su cuarto en el hospital pudo salir al aire libre, rodeado de todos sus amigos, llego a su departamento solo para encontrarlo perfectamente arreglado y provisto de comida, todo ese día comentaron los últimos sucesos, la reconstrucción de la ciudad, las repercusiones que tendría en la Flota Estelar, conforme paso el tiempo cada uno de ellos se fue despidiendo, al final solo Bones y Spock se encontraban dentro de su departamento.

-Vamos chico, necesito que te recuestes, así podre verificar que no te desgastaste demasiado.-

-Bones, no exageres no he hecho nada, estoy bien, pareces una mama gallina-

-Doctor le aseguro que se encuentra saludable-

-Mira duende no te estoy preguntando a ti, además el doctor aquí soy yo no tu.

-Es irrelevante, usted sabe que jamás haría algo que dañara al Capitán, además desde hoy he decidido vivir aquí para cuidarlo en su recuperación, de esa manera se evitara que se olvide de comer o de tomar sus medicinas. Se que es algo que usted querría hacer en persona, pero debido a la necesidad que se tiene de todos los doctores en este momento no puedo permitir que lo haga. En cuanto a su sugerencia de una enfermera, el mismo precepto se aplica a ella, además, ambos sabemos lo difícil que es el Capitán.

Ante esto McCoy observo a ambos fijamente, por un lado la mirada impersonal de Spock centrada en su persona, por otro la mirada en shock que Jim le estaba dando, pensativo sopeso los puntos hasta que de mala gana asintió.

-Esta bien elfo, pero ante cualquier indicio de que se sienta mal tendrás que avisarme.

-Eso es lo mas lógico doctor.

Solo hasta que observo que Bones comenzaba a retirarse logro salir del shock, su primer impulso fue pedirle que se quedara pero antes de poder pronunciar algo una suave voz en su cabeza le ordeno callar, ante esto solo compuso su mejor sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, ya que ambos están de acuerdo me iré a dormir, nos vemos mañana.

Lentamente se levanto del sofá, solo para dirigiré a Bones y abrazarlo.

-Gracias por todo, eres el mejor.

-Ya, ya chico, nos veremos mañana. Dicho esto salió del lugar.

Solo hasta que la puerta se cerro, empezó a voltearse lentamente para mirar a Spock. Fue asombroso el cambio que vio en el, seguía parado en el mismo lugar, pero ahora el aura que desprendía era distinta, si por lo general su expresión era fría e indiferente, en este momento esto se veía realzado por el brillo casi animal que rondaba en sus ojos, la frialdad impersonal parecía barrida dando paso a la mirada de un depredador, analizándolo, observándolo, midiéndolo, buscando sus puntos vulnerables, todo de manera fría y metódica.

Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia atrás hasta quedar recargado en la puerta, pero sus movimientos solo hicieron que la bestia que veía agazapada entrara en acción, de forma lenta y majestuosa vio como su Comandante comenzó a caminar hacia el, solo se detuvo hasta que sus pechos chocaron, aturdido no supo como reaccionar así que solo espero.

En cámara lenta observo como se separaba un poco de el solo para subir una mano y tomar su playera del cuello, para de un solo tiro, jalarla y romperla, sin moverse, comenzó a sentir como la otra mano hacia lo mismo con su pantalón, todo ante la mirada fría del vulcano, solo hasta que estuvo totalmente desnudo, pudo sentir como lo aplastaban contra la puerta.

Sin aviso su boca fue asaltada, un beso caliente, posesivo, que no daba cuartel, que solo buscaba su rendición, sumergido en sus emociones, correspondió el beso transmitiendo todo lo que deseaba, solo cuando sintió que era empujado a la cama se dio cuenta que habían llegado a su habitación, su boca fue dejada de lado, solo para sentir como una manos delgadas y elegantes comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo.

Lleno de deseo, busco repagarse al cuerpo de quien lo estaba besando solo para sentir como una mano delgada y elegante apretaba fuertemente su pezón, mientras una voz sedosa y profunda dejaba libre sus deseos.

-No, tu no eres quien impondrá el ritmo, creo que es tiempo de que aprenda Capitán sus obligaciones.

Con estas palabras se medio levanto solo para bajar y morder de forma dura el otro pezón, mientras lo hacia una de sus manos había bajado a acariciar sus testículos, satisfecho, regreso a su boca solo para morder suevamente sus labios.

Cada vez que sentía como lo mordía, lo marcaba, lo lamia, esa parte que el había mantenido oculta salía a la luz, al fin, había encontrado a alguien que quisiera poseerlo, que consideraba que valía la pena el esfuerzo de tenerlo, lo único que muchas veces necesito es que alguien pudiese decidir por el, sentir que podía rendirse y dejar todo en manos de esa persona, siempre buscando a alguien que fuese mas fuerte que el, y siempre fracasando, siempre teniendo que ser el quien tomara el mando.

Mientras estos pensamientos pasaban por su mente, su amante conocedor de lo que pensaba le dio una leve bofetada buscando su atención.

-Mmmm, creo que necesitamos ser más duros con usted señor. Vamos ábrete ante mi, quiero ver que tanto me deseas, quiero que te des placer para mi.

Jamás ni en sus peores momentos, alguien había exigido algo así de el, el solo se dedicaba a pedir satisfacción no a darla, pero al ver la mirada dura de su amante supo que lo que en verdad le estaba pidiendo era la sumisión, el saber que en verdad podía dar su voluntad a otra persona sin dudarlo, con algo de dudas pero siempre mirando a Spock a los ojos, abrió sus pierna y con una mano comenzó a masajearse lentamente su pene, mientras que la otra mano la llevaba a su boca, para lamer uno a uno sus dedos , cuando los tuvo perfectamente ensalivados los bajo hasta la entrada de su ano, para lentamente comenzar a introducirlo, uno a uno, hasta tener los tres dedos dentro dilatándolo, todo mientras aumentaba el ritmo de la mano que estaba alrededor de su pene, siempre sin dejar de mirar al vulcano, perdido en esa mirada felina aumento el ritmo hasta llegar al orgasmo, pero antes de que pudiera correrse, una mano presiono la punta de su pene.

-Su técnica es exquisita, pero aun no es tiempo de que sea liberado.

Sin consideración alguna, fue puesto boca abajo, solo para sentir como los dientes de Spock marcaban cada parte de su cuerpo, mordiendo sus omoplatos, su espalda, bajando hasta su cadera, solo para volver a subir, mientras que la mano que le impedía correrse seguía firmemente apretada en el.

Totalmente rendido solo podía suplicar por su liberación, tanto en forma vocal como mental, buscando el permiso de su dueño, intentado convencerlo sin éxito, hasta que su mente estuvo al borde del colapso sintió como algo duro entraba dentro de el de una fuerte estocada, sin darle tregua llenándolo todo en un instante, en ese momento dos manos lo tomaron de la cadera para clavarlo mas profundamente, marcando el ritmo de las embestidas de forma animal, mientras mas rápido entraba en el pudo sentir como mordía su hombro hasta hacerlo sangrar, placer y dolor se mezclaron cuando sintió como la lengua degustaba su sangre, pero el climax llego cuando la voz le susurro que era libre. Mientras sentía como era llenado de semen, el se corrió siguiendo las ordenes de esa voz.

Pensando que todo había terminado se dejo caer exhausto en la cama, solo para sentir como era volteado, unos labios se unieron a los suyos dándole a probar su sangre mezclada con la saliva de su amante, mientras lo besaba, una se las manos comenzó a recorrer su pecho solo para que la otra encontrase sus puntos Psi, nuevamente su mente se vio arrastrada al lado mas animal del vulcano, pudo ver como su bestia necesitaba mas, alimentado por su sumisión pero sobre todo por sus deseos. Sin dudarlo se ofreció totalmente a llenarlo, desde esa noche el siempre estaría ahí para el.

Nota: mmm, creo que me hizo falta un poco de acción, aunque jamás había escrito una escena erótica, espero mejorar en el siguiente capitulo, cualquier comentario es bienvenido suerte, besos


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, ninguno de los personajes es mio.

Capitulo 4

Observo divertido como el Capitán entro apresuradamente al cuarto, solo basto acercarse a el para inyectarle la droga que lo dejaría inconsciente por unos minutos, los necesario para prepararlo, antes de que cayera al suelo logro fácilmente atraparlo, captando algunas imágenes antes de que se desmayara por completo.

Claro que el podría deleitarse con los detalles de esa vez, sabia perfectamente cuanta s mordidas, lamidas y besos había depositado en esa piel dorada, pero sobre todo los orgasmos contenidos que había provocado, pero en este momento esa no era la propiedad.

Rápidamente procedió a acomodarlo en la cama, para después preparar el lugar para lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Lentamente una voz fue sacándolo de su inconsciencia, con algo de esfuerzo al fin logro abrir los ojos, simplemente para ver a su Primer Oficial delante de el, su mirada fija y depredadora solo logro incomodarlo, cuando trato de moverse para levantarse se dio cuenta de que estaba atado, sus manos y piernas totalmente extendidas sobre la cama, atadas con una tela suave pero resistente. Su mente al reconocer los hechos comenzó a lanzar latigadas de endorfina sobre su organismo, anticipándose a lo que vendría.

-No es para su disfrute Capitán, es solo parte de su castigo.

Poco a poco Spock se acerco solo para acomodarle una venda en los ojos, totalmente indefenso espero el castigo que había buscado con su forma de actuar, necesitando de todo su control, solo logro asentir, ya que, aun no se le había dado permiso de hablar y no quería provocar mas a la bestia de su amante.

Al verlo tan indefenso no pudo reprimir un leve gruñido de posesión, consiente de que su control estaba a punto de desaparecer procedió a aplicar el castigo de forma lenta y metódica.

Primero comenzó a lamer lentamente el cuello de su Capitán, mientras bajaba se deleitaba con cada uno de los recovecos de su piel, impregnándose de su sabor, solo cuando observo que el pene de su presa estaba comenzando a hincharse le coloco el anillo que siempre usaba en ocasiones como esta, satisfecho mordió fuertemente uno de los pezones que clamaban por su atención, estirando su mano tomo de una mesilla de noche uno de los cubos de hielo que había obtenido del replicador, con lentitud y parsimonia lo acerco a la entre pierna de Jim, este al sentir el frio en su cuerpo solo atino a morderse la boca para evitar soltar cualquier palabra, satisfecho beso levemente sus labios para después seguir delineando su cuerpo con el hielo, observaba fascinado como la piel se erizaba a su paso, lentamente bajo hasta su entre pierna, solo para soplar levemente en el vello púbico mientras el hielo bajaba por las piernas y de nuevo hacia arriba.

Cuando este se hubo acabado sonrió, al ver que su pareja estaba mas que dispuesto a someterse a sus caprichos, rápidamente tomo una de las velas que tenia encendida y buscando provocar sus gemidos comenzó a dejar caer unas leves gotas de cera sobre el pezón derecho de su amante.

Ante el cambio brusco de sensaciones Jim tuvo que jadear y gemir sin contenerse, su mente llena de sensaciones que amenazaban con romperlo, mientras los nervios de su piel se encendían, necesitado arqueo su cuerpo buscando un poco de contacto solo para escuchar una leve risa, lo que hizo que su piel se encendiera de mas.

Poco a poco un camino de cera fue bajando de su abdomen a su pene, cuando pensó que esta caería en su miembro, algo frio comenzó a delinear sus labios, agobiado por el juego gimió suplicando por sentir algo mas caliente dentro de el.

-Me gusta que supliques pero, no tenía permiso de hablar señor.

Ante estas palabras dos gotas de cera quemaron la punta de su miembro solo para ser retiradas por una habilidosa lengua que se dedicaba a lamer y chupar su pene, ante el orgasmo contenido solo pudo jadear, tratando de manera infructuosa de alzar mas su miembro para tener mas contacto, ante su acción una mano apretó rudamente uno de sus pezones, sin importarle volvió a intentarlo solo para recibir una bofetada en el rostro.

-No

Esa sencilla palabra logro hacerlo gemir, nuevamente sumiso se dejo hacer, así que siguió siendo torturado entre el frio y el calor que marcaban su cuerpo, en cada tanto su cuerpo era mordido en el cuello dejándolo marcado, las piernas, los brazos, el pecho, cada parte de el siendo reclamada, cuando pensó que no podría soportar mas, algo cambio, lentamente por su piel enardecida, sintió el frio del acero, una finísima punta de metal comenzó a delinear cada una de las mordidas que ahora adornaban su cuerpo, reteniendo el aliento para evitar cualquier herida, permaneció inmóvil, expectante, pero sobre todo confiado, sabría que jamás, jamás Spock le haría daño.

Despacio el filo de la daga fue bajando hasta que se detuvo en sus pies, cuando pensó que seria liberado, la daga comenzó a subir, deleitándose en su pecho, en su cuello, jugando con sus labios, su piel totalmente colapsada, esperando un poco de respiro, cuando el acero dejo su piel solo pudo gemir, pidiendo, suplicando por sentirlo dentro, solo para recibir otra bofetada.

-Eso no es lo que espero oir de su boca Capitán.

Al escucharlo comenzó a gimotear levemente mientras se disculpaba.

-Lo lamento Comandante, por favor discúlpeme, lo siento, lo siento.

De dos certeros golpes fue liberado, solo para sentir como alzaban sus piernas y algo duro se situaba en su entrada, cada movimiento controlado por las manos que sostenían su cadera, desesperado intento empujarse sin éxito.

-De quien eres?

-Tuyo, tuyo, por favor Spock lo lamento, solo hazlo.

-Que quieres.

Mientras le preguntaba sentía como el pene de su amante jugaba con su entrada, jugando en ella, posicionándose, ondeando, pero sin penetrarlo, sintiéndose perdido grito frustrado.

-Follame, tómame, penétrame, lo que quieras pero por favor, déjame sentirte.

Antes de terminar con un solo movimiento sintió como lo penetraban de un solo golpe, aturdido por el dolor y placer, solo pudo gritar, después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, comenzó un vaivén rítmico, primero lento hasta ir subiendo de intensidad mientras era comenzaban a morder sus labios salvajemente, entre cada embestida solo un mantra se escuchaba en el lugar.

Mio mio mio mio mio mio mio mio

-Por favor, por favor, necesito.- logro musitar entre jadeos, al momento sintió como su pene era liberado, pero solo hasta que lo escucho pudo tener alivio.

-Vamos, córrete conmigo.

Colapsado se dejo caer, mientras su amante descansaba en su cuerpo, después de unos instantes comenzó a adormecerse, ante esto Spock se levanto suavemente para traer unos paños mojados, lentamente con adoración y amor comenzó a limpiar la piel de su amante, besando sus parpados y su rostro, terminando procedió a acurrucarse en la cama, abrazando a Jim por la espalda.

-Descansa Ashayam, la bestia del desierto esta descansando ahora.

Y era cierto, su instinto dormía satisfecho, observando a su pareja saciado y marcado, poco a poco se quedo dormido.

Notas: Ok, espero que haya quedado como tenia que ser, no me gustaba como quedaban las escenas, tuve que pedirle a dos amigos totalmente heterosexuales que leyeran esto y fueron tan buenos amigos que lo hicieron, después de tanto, así quedo, en fin, ojala les haya gustado, gracias por todo, suerte, besos.

Sorry creo que no lo había subido bien, gracias por avisar.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Adoro a estos personajes, que lastima que no sean míos._**

Había salido temprano de la habitación, no sin haber dejado todo listo para cuando Jim se despertara, sabia que no era algo que a el le gustara, pero había ocurrido algunos desperfectos en los laboratorios de Botánica, y ya que el no necesitaba dormir tanto, se había ofrecido a arreglarlo.

Mientras lo hacia no pudo evitar pensar en su amante, su falta de pertenencias, es decir su falta de sentido de pertenencia a algo o alguien, se había sentido lleno cuando observo quien era su vinculado, no podía definir en términos vulcanos lo que había se había permitido experimentar, realización, logro, plenitud, de todos los seres que había conocido ninguno era tan brillante, tan complicado, tan ilógico como su Capitán, además de poseer una apariencia estéticamente agradable para la mayoría de las razas, poseía una cierta peculiaridad en el, quizás su aroma, que a sus sentidos era embriagante para las demás razas podía suceder lo mismo, estaba compuesto por un numero excesivo de feromonas, aunado a eso su carácter, era difícil no aceptar que su experiencia de Casanova estaba asegurada, claro hasta que Kirk paso a ser parte de el.

Su propia fisiología hibrida había maximizado sus instintos de posesión, para el la tripulación del Enterprise no representaba ningún problema, debido a que a pesar de los roces o simulaciones de coqueteo que pudiesen darse, todos a bordo eran considerado por sus instintos como familia, así que su bestia ni siquiera se inmutaba, pero no era lo mismo cuando se interactuaba con personas ajenas a la nave.

Era ilógico decirlo pero odiaba las misiones diplomáticas, prefería las misiones de exploración, clasificación, casi las de espionaje, ahí solo podía confiar en sus capacidades para mantener a salvo al Capitán, nada mas importaba, todos sabían que los vulcanos pueden ser feroces cuando sus parejas son amenazadas, asi que no había necesidad de controlar sus impulsos, pero en las misiones diplomáticas, tenia que encadenar de forma asfixiante a su lado animal, tenia que poner capas y capas de lógica, de diplomacia, de frialdad dentro de si para poder contener sus emociones.

Pero cada capa se iba fracturando cuando notaba la atención excesiva que su Capitán recibía de los extranjeros, no importaba si eran masculinos, femeninos o hermafroditas, todos parecían satélites alrededor de Kirk, buscando su atención, su aprobación, su mirada, no importaba si era para bien o mal, todo tenia que girar alrededor de el, y mientras veía como interactuaban con el, las capas se fracturaban mas hasta que la bestia comenzaba a rondar dentro de el.

Claro que Jim siempre se mostraba impersonal hacia todos, no hacia nada mas que su papel, no daba confianza a nadie, ni buscaba contacto innecesario con los embajadores, siempre midiéndose, siempre manteniéndose al margen, siempre buscando mantener sosegada a la bestia, pero no podía evitar sonreír, y cuando lo hacia el mundo a su alrededor se iluminaba, todos volteaban a verlo y quedaban encantados, por algunos instantes deseo que fuese diferente, que fuese tímido, que no poseyese esa confianza y carisma que desprendía, que no se interesase en nada mas que en el, que solo viviese para satisfacer sus caprichos, que solo viviese para el, pero si así fuese no seria el legendario Capitán James T. Kirk, por lo que tendría que vivir con ello, aun cuando no le gustase.

Aunque eso no significaba que no lo hubiese contemplado, que no hubiese visto las probabilidades y consecuencias, y por ahora, en estos momentos no era algo que desearía probar, tenían una misión de cinco años que realizar, si después de la misión las circunstancias cambiasen, entonces quizás, podría realizar los cambios necesarios para que su pareja cambiase a sus gustos, pero en tanto, no haría nada en ese sentido.

Lo que significaba que tendría que mantener a su bestia sosegada, buscando la manera de tranquilizarla y aceptar los intercambios que su Capitán tenia que hacer en nombre de la diplomacia, aunque, se entretenía tomando nota de las personas que buscaban mas allá de una relación de trabajo, clasificando sus puntos débiles y archivándolos para futuras referencias, nadie decía que podría usar las conexiones de su padre para futuras referencias de delimitación territorial, pero claro, sin que la Flota o su mismo Capitán se enteren, las cosa que los vulcanos pueden o no hacer siempre son tan escondidas que al final nadie tiene una certeza de sus acciones, solo aquellos que están dentro de la comunidad podrían saber, y ninguno de ellos traicionaría a su raza.

Siempre como una sombra, caminando junto a su Ashaya, buscando la manera de protegerlo, llenarlo, saciarlo, quererlo, amarlo, adorarlo, poseerlo, siempre haciéndose indispensable como el aire que respira, buscando su confianza, reteniendo su mente inquisitiva con planes y estrategias, canalizando su energía física a sus actividades mutuas, reteniendo su alma, orientando su corazón a sus necesidades, convirtiéndose en su todo, tanto en el mando como en la cama.

Quien dice que los vulcanos no sienten, no saben lo que dicen, quienes opinan que son fríos y lógicos sin emociones primitivas se engañan deliberadamente, son los mejores cazadores que existen, porque solo tienen una presa en su vida, su pareja, las encierran en sus trampas, las toman en sus manos, las moldean a su antojo, hasta que se rinden ante ellos con gusto y amor. No se necesita ser dueño de un universo, cuando eres dueño y señor de la única alma que puede completarte.

Sonriendo levemente, termina son sus reparaciones, para dirigirse al centro de mando y ocupar su puesto antes de que el Capitán llegue a su silla, para esperarlo con lo informes que demuestran lo confiable y apto que es, siendo su Primer Oficial, envolviéndolo en su esencia y evitando que vea a alguien mas que a el.

N_**otas: quiero dar a notar todos los aspectos que tiene Spock, no solo su lado sexual si no también el mental, al igual que los de Jim, en fin, espero que les agrade, ideas y sugerencias son bienvenidas, suerte, besos**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes no son míos, pero gracias a Dios existen para deleitarnos.**_

Estaba aburrido, ok, eran incomodas las misiones diplomáticas, pero las reuniones con los altos mandos eran sofocantes, nada que hacer, nada en que divertirse, solo escuchar las quejas de los Almirantes, sobre su manejo de la nave, los problemas diplomáticos, el exceso de recursos que pide, etc, etc, etc, en serio que no hacían otra cosa mas que hablar, aun entre los Capitanes las cosas solo se delimitaban a chismorrear sobre sus logros, que nave es la mejor, quien causa menos problemas, grrrrrrr, aburrido, pero como buen Capitan, tenia que mantener su mejor sonrisa, escuchar a todos, aceptar los consejos, evitar ser vanidoso para no decirle a todos que su nave era la mejor, en fin, tenia que comportarse, pero eso era fastidioso.

Que tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer, como seguir recorriendo el universo, conocer nuevos planetas, nuevas especies, mmm, disfrutar a su Comandante, era alguien ocupado, no tenia porque estar aquí, estaba tan absorto en sus quejas, que no pudo evitar respingar cuando algo llego a su mente, disimuladamente observo a su alrededor para verificar que nadie le había hecho caso, después eso se acomodo de tal manera que pudiese pasar algo desapercibido, algo difícil de realizar, porque no podía salir de la reunión, pero tampoco podía evitarlo, tendría que poner su mejor cara de póker si quería salir bien librado, ya que no podía negarse, nop, no podía.

Las imágenes que llegaban a su mente no podían ser detenidas, si lo intentase, alguien se enojaría demasiado y no quería problemas, además, no que estaba aburrido, así que podía sortearlo, claro que si, aunque esa decisión se iba desvaneciendo conforme las imágenes iban llegando.

Podía verse dentro de una recamara, las sabanas negras de satín, casi podía sentir como acariciaban su cuerpo, deleitándose con su frescor, pero eso no era lo mas inquietante, si no el hecho de que estaba desnudo solo con un collar en su cuello, una cadena salía de el la cual se perdía en alguna esquina de la cama, cuando intentaba levantarse, sentía un tirón de la cadena, que lo instaba a moverse, y la voz, esa voz tan baja, tan sensual, era intoxicante.

-A gatas.

Obedeciendo se coloco a gatas y comenzó a bajarse de la cama, siguiendo la cadena, en una esquina entre las sombras logro ver a una persona en un sillón, lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia el, conforme la cadena lo jalaba, ante sus ojos podía ver a el vulcano sentado cómodamente, totalmente vestido de negro, observándolo detenidamente, alzando la mano le indico que se detuviera.

-¿Te gusta esto mascota, te gusta sentirte usado?

Levemente asintió, aun maravillado, esto era algo que aun no habían hecho, pero se sentía tan bien, ver a quien lo poseía, usándolo como quisiera, era, embriagante, pero una parte de su mente no podía evitar recordarle que no era el momento, por Dios, estaba en una junta, tenia que controlar sus reacciones, no podía dejarse llevar por lo que estaba viendo, en realidad tenia que estarle pidiendo que dejara de hacer eso, buscar llegar a un acuerdo, así que se sorprendió cuando se escucho hablar.

-Estoy para complacerte.

Maravillado observo un brillo de malsana satisfacción en esos ojos oscuros, no podía ser que hasta en su mente sus deseos lo traicionasen, mientras lo pensaba, observo como la elegante mano se alzaba para indicarle que llegase a el, siempre a gatas, llego a sus pies, una mano acaricio su cabello, mientras que la otra lo tomaba del collar, dirigiéndolo a su entrepierna, entregado procedió a cumplir con lo que le pedían.

Saco la lengua para empezar a lamer sobre la ropa, delineando, mojando, buscando sentir como iba endureciéndose bajo su lengua, cuando sintió como iba creciendo su erección, alzo la mirada para pedir permiso, un leve asentimiento lo insto a continuar, así que usando por primera y única vez las manos procedió a sacar la erección de su amante, en realidad era una imagen que jamás dejaba de fascinarlo, ver el miembro bien dotado del vulcano era un deleite, observar su color verdoso, las venas que lo atravesaban, hacían que su boca se hiciera agua, sin tocarlo, soplo levemente en el, para después comenzar a repartir pequeños besos desde la base hasta la punta, , después de unos instantes, lentamente comenzó a tragarlo, usando los dientes sin lastimar, metiendo, sacando, hasta poderlo tragar entero, sin sentir arcadas, solo maravillándose de sentirlo totalmente adentro, comenzando a bombear, llenándose de su aroma, deleitándose con su sabor, una mano tomándolo del cabello, marcándole el ritmo, escuchando los leves quejidos que lograba arrancar de su dueño, dejándose inundar por las sensaciones, hasta que un leve carraspeo lo saco de su mente.

-Se encuentra bien, Capitán Kirk, el Almirante Kormark, pregunta sobre sus próximas misiones.

Levemente sonrojado, se levanto de su lugar y con voz neutra comenzó a explicar la próxima ruta que la Enterprise tomaría, los datos que se esperaban recabar, entre otras cosas, mientras lo hacia observo como los Almirantes tomaban nota sobre sus reacciones, cuando termino, procedió a sentarse.

Mientras los demás deliberaban, una voz de mando lo regreso a sus ensoñaciones.

-Eres una mala mascota.

Ahora la escena era distinta, podía verse encadenado, colgando de las muñecas, mientras una presencia poderosa se cernía detrás de el, intrigado trato de observar a su alrededor, solo para ver oscuridad, lentamente algo acaricio su espalda, delineándola, poco a poco la sensación fue viajando a su pecho, al hacerlo noto que lo que lo delineaba era la empuñadura de una fusta, vio a Spock vestido de nuevo totalmente de negro, pero sus ropas parecían de seda, recordándole el tacto de las sabanas, la fusta, levanto su rostro, para después, dar dos pasos hacia atrás, perdiéndose en las sombras.

Un sonido rasgo el aire, solo para sentir como su espalda era golpeada, un dolor extraño, ya que no era tan fuerte pero tampoco tan leve, un dolor medido, para después sentir como una lengua caliente delineaba el lugar del golpe, uno, dos tres, las sensaciones lo embargaban, el dolor y el placer se mezclaban, una suave brisa paseo entre su pene y sus testículos, una lengua comenzó a jugar con el, chupándolo, saboreándolo, tragándolo, pero antes de lograr liberarse, nuevamente fue abandonado, algo frio comenzó a serpentear en su espalda, haciendo que sus terminaciones nerviosas se sacudieran.

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando no se termina con lo que le había ordenado.

Nuevamente uno, dos golpes, seguidos de besos, una mano jugando con sus testículos, sofocado, jadeante, solo puedo repetir.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento, seré bueno, por favor.

La figura vuelve a salir de las sombras, para depositar un suave beso en su frente, despacio llega a sus labios solo para delinearlos, y mordisquearlos sin causar daño. Una mano sueva acaricia su pecho, entreteniéndose en sus pezones, apretándolos, pellizcándolos, para después seguir bajando a su entrepierna, perdido en sus sensaciones, siente una voz que lo llama de lejos, nuevamente se aleja de su mente para reaccionar.

Una mujer con el uniforme dorado, lo observa detenidamente, mientras inquiere por su salud.

-Se encuentra bien, tal parece que su temperatura corporal ha aumentado, tal vez, debería de tomarse unos momentos antes de seguir en la reunión.

La observa fijamente solo para mover la cabeza.

-No se preocupe, pronto terminara la reunión, después de esto visitare a mi OCM, no creo que sea nada grave. Aun así, gracias por su interés.

La mujer medio convencida procede a poner atención a la reunión.

Una suave risa resuena en su mente, mientras la presencia procede a dejarle, no, se escucha pedir, no puede dejarlo así, pero solo puede percibir la diversión a través del enlace, aunque a lo lejos se siente una leve promesa.

No puede evitar desear que la reunión termine pronto, necesita llegar a su nave, especialmente a sus habitaciones y besar a su amante, no sabe si podrán llevar a cabo todo lo que vio, pero al menos sabe que será interesante ver lo que su Comandante ha planeado para ellos. Jamás imagino lo bien que se sentía ser tan sumiso y obediente en la cama, a veces le gustaría botar todo y solo vivir para complacer a su amante, pero mientras fuese Capitán de la Enterprise, eso tendría que esperar, en tanto podía divertirse con imaginar todo lo que Spock podría pedir de el, y por Dios, que el lo cumpliría sin vacilar, tenia razón en algo, era su placer y su deseo tenerlo satisfecho.

**_Notas: veo que estos dos se divierten bastante, aunque Jim es demasiado sumiso y Spock algo cruel al jugar así con su amante, en fin, gracias por leer, suerte, besos._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._**

Bien, de algo estaba seguro, si los mercenarios no lo mataban, Spock lo haría, como es posible que algo tan sencillo hubiese salido mal, solo era una reunión con un grupo de nativos amigables, solo sonreír, apretar algunas manos, dar saludos de la Flota, disfrutar el paraíso, pero su suerte tenia que salir a la luz.

HORAS ANTES

Habían llegado al Planeta Serix, los nativos eran parte de la flota estelar, pero en estas fechas tenían que ratificar su permanencia así que habían mandado a la Enterprise para el trabajo, la tripulación al enterarse había saltado de gusto, ya que podrían disfrutar de algunos días en tierra, el lugar era un hermoso paraíso tropical, por lo que todos disfrutarían de sus mini vacaciones, menos claro los altos mandos, estos se encargarían de asistir a las reuniones y ratificar el tratado de paz, algo sencillo en realidad.

Jim, Bones, Spock y algunos escoltas bajarían a la reunión, mientras Sulu, Checov y Uhura, se quedarían a cargo, en tanto la tripulación bajaría a tierra en grupos, de esa manera todos podrían disfrutar del lugar, todo había salido a pedir de boca, en los días que duro la conferencia no se suscito ningún problema, por lo que antes de partir no se le hizo difícil pedirle a su tripulación que subieran a la nave en lo que terminaba de hablar con el Gobernante del planeta, mientras caminaba por el patio acompañado de la familia real fue cuando todo se volvió un caos.

Nadie habría imaginado que una de las familias aspirantes al trono habían contratado a un grupo de mercenarios para secuestrar a la familia real, estos aprovechando que la población estaría agotada por los festejos, y los miembros de la nave de la federación estarían confiados por sus vacaciones, habían decidido levar a cabo su misión mientras la nave se alejaba, cuando vieron como se trasportaban a su nave procedieron a atacar, aprovecharían los minutos de confusión para llevarse a la mayoría de sus objetivos y escaparían sin darle tiempo a la nave de reaccionar, para eso harían explotar varias cargas en distintos lugares y ciudades, todas al mismo tiempo, los miembros de la nave procederían a ayudar a la población y mientras esto pasaba ellos escaparían, el plan era perfecto, claro que ninguno se había percatado de que uno de los miembros aun estaba abajo.

Cuando escucho las explosiones, procedió a pedirle al Gobernante y su familia que buscasen un lugar seguro, sorprendido noto como empezaban a rodearlos varios personajes extraños, rápidamente comenzó a disparar usándose como escudo, varios cayeron al suelo mientras los demás procedieron a reagruparse, mientras corría se comunico con la nave pidiendo ayuda, pero al voltear observo que un pequeño se encontraba en el suelo, sin poder rescatarlo, decidió servir de carnada y hacer que lo siguieran, los atacantes al observar la casaca dorada procedieron a acorralarlo, mirando alrededor observo que varios de los mercenarios llevaban a algunos pobladores en las manos, por lo que tenia dos opciones, o buscaba la manera de entretenerlos o se iba como prisionero, de esa manera podría buscar una manera de salvar a los pobladores, buscando ganar tiempo intento escapar, aliviado observo varios haces de luz, pero mientras su tripulación aparecía observo con angustia como varios de los mercenarios desaparecían, sin tener tiempo de pensar en algo mas, se lanzo a agarrar al mercenario que tenia mas cerca, mientras se desvanecía logro ver por algunos segundos la figura de su Comandante, mientras en su cabeza resonaba su voz.

Al materializarse un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo sumergió en las tinieblas. Sin saber cuanto tiempo había estado desmayado, unos fuertes golpes en las costillas lo hicieron reaccionar, lo único que pudo hacer fue encogerse tratando de evitar alguno mientras intentaba rodar, lentamente abrió los ojos solo para observar a dos de sus captores furiosos. Rápidamente observo que estaba en una celda, mas allá se escuchaban algunas voces pidiendo ayuda, intento pararse pero otra patada lo mando de nuevo al suelo.

-Chicos, creo que alguien esta de mal humor.

Al escucharlo uno de los mercenarios lo tomo de los cabellos mientras lo levantaba.

-Estúpido humano, por tu culpa, nuestra misión fracaso, no pudimos tomar a ninguno de los miembros de la Familia Real, solo tenemos a algunos nobles, no podemos regresar porque ya estarán preparados, y si eso no fuese suficiente, tu nave nos esta persiguiendo, hemos mandado un señuelo para despistarlos pero no durara mucho.

Pero esto lo pagaras caro, vamos a venderlos como mercancía, supongo que algunos estarán interesados en un estúpido Capitán de la Flota como su esclavo sexual. El famoso Capitán de la Enterprise rebajado a una prostituta, eso suena muy bien.

Ante esto Jim comenzó a reírse, ante el asombro de sus captores.

-Ustedes creen que tendrán tiempo de hacerlo, antes de lo que piensen mi nave los abra cazado, yo que ustedes nos dejaría en libertad y se entregarían sin ofrecer resistencia.

Enojado el mercenario lo aventó a la pared.

-Nadie dijo que tenias que llegar en buen estado, los compradores nos agradecerán entregarte un poco más sumiso.

Acto seguido lo volvieron a levantar de los cabellos, ante esto Jim no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor, por lo que sentía, tenia algunas costillas rotas, su brazo estaba lastimado y si no se detenían pronto lo dejarían calvo, desesperado comenzó a lanzar algunas patadas solo para sentir como lo tomaban del cuello, lentamente empezó a quedarse sin aire, en la semi inconsciencia noto que algo mojado recorría su rostro, intentando respirar siguió forcejeando, tratando de apartarse de unas manos que recorrían su pecho, desesperado emitió un grito mental, esto no podía estar sucediendo, no le molestaría luchar a muerte, pero esto, no, tenia que salir de ahí, redoblando sus esfuerzos, intento quitarse, pero sus esfuerzos solo sirvieron para que la mano lo tomara mas fuerte por el cuello, poco a poco sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse por la falta de oxigeno, sus movimientos fueron espaciándose, si algo no pasaba, pronto caería en la inconsciencia y no podría hacer nada por defenderse.

A lo lejos escucho un gruñido salvaje, sin poder evitarlo cayo de nuevo en la oscuridad.

Habían estado buscando de forma desesperada a la nave que se había llevado a su Capitán , el no creía en la suerte, pero no podía negar que en cualquier cosa que Jim estuviese involucrado había un 95% de probabilidad de que la situación se tornase peligrosa, eso se había comprobado cuando estando ya a bordo de la nave habían atacado a la familia del Gobernador, solo la oportuna reacción de Jim había evitado que los mercenarios tuvieran éxito, lamentablemente había puesto de nueva cuenta la vida de los demás antes que la suya.

Fue un shock terrible ver como Jim se lanzaba a agarrar a uno de los atacantes para ser transportado a la nave enemiga, algo que solo podía explicarse si había observado que llevaban a algunos cautivos con ellos, debió de deducir que seria de mas ayuda en la nave enemiga que fuera de ella, cuando la acción mas lógica habría sido subir a la Enterprise y capturar desde ahí a los enemigos.

En lo que evaluaron los daños, procedieron a perseguir la nave, pero tuvieron dificultades cuando captaron dos señales idénticas, ubicándose en la mas cercana notaron que había sido un señuelo, frustrados procedieron a seguir el otro rastro, rápidamente llegaron a ella y sin dudarlo procedieron a transportarse dentro de la misma, los mercenarios habían confiado demasiado en su señuelo por lo que tenían los escudos abajo permitiéndoles el abordaje.

Antes de llegar a la nave noto el miedo y el enojo a través de el vinculo, emociones que sobresaltaron a su bestia, su pareja no tenia porque sentir eso, el tenia que haberlo mantenido a salvo, siguiendo el vinculo comenzó a buscar a Jim, solo para detenerse bruscamente por las emociones que sentía, asco, humillación, dolor, algo o alguien pagaría con sangre la afrenta, rápidamente siguió su camino llegando a la zona de celdas, sin importarle los llamados de ayuda, camino hacia la celda donde sentía la presencia de su Capitán solo para encontrarse con una escena dantesca.

Un gruñido salvaje salió de su garganta mientras la bestia saltaba libre, su amor, su pareja, era sostenida firmemente por el cuello, mientras el atacante lamia su rostro, otro rasgaba las ropas y manoseaba groseramente el cuerpo que era suyo por derecho.

Sin pensarlo se lanzo al ataque, aprovechando la sorpresa tomo la muñeca que mantenía asfixiando a su capitán, rompiéndola en el acto, rápidamente le dio una patada en el estomago mientras lanzaba un golpe al otro mercenario, una nube roja cubría su mente, lanzando golpes a las partes vitales de los mercenarios, deleitándose al escuchar como crujían los huesos, los gritos de dolor, eliminándolos, nadie tocaba a su pareja y seguía vivo para contarlo, nada mas importaba que la venganza, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero a lo lejos escuchaba un leve murmullo, tratando de enfocarse, logro percibir la voz débil de Jim, rápidamente se acerco a ayudarle, el se encontraba ligeramente recargado en la pared, sentado, tratando de respirar mientras se frotaba con una mano la garganta, estirando sus brazos intento abrazarlo, hasta que la mirada asombrada de su Capitán lo detuvo por instantes, su mirada capto como las manos que había extendido estaban llenas de sangre, encogiéndose mentalmente de hombros termino de abrazar a su capitán, acurrucándolo en su pecho, camino sin detenerse fuera de la celda.

Mientras caminaba ningún sonido se escuchaba en las celdas contiguas, llamando a través de su comunicador se comunico con el puente.

-Sulu, el Capitán esta a salvo, necesitare al Doctor McCoy preparado, la nave ha sido abordada correctamente, no hay ninguna amenaza activa, las celdas están despejadas, solicito a algún otro doctor que se materializa en esa zona, tal vez pueda hacer algo con algunos mercenarios que fueron heridos por el abordaje, Spock, fuera.

Si estaban vivos o no, no era algo que le importara, todos sabían lo protectores que eran los vulcanos con sus parejas vinculadas y si no lo sabían, esto serviría como recordatorio de ese hecho. Mientras se desmaterializaba abrazaba posesivamente a su Capitán, su presencia y el hecho de mantenerlo cerca era lo único que mantenía aplacada a su bestia, tardaría algunas horas para que esta estuviese satisfecha, en tanto, Sulu estaba al mando.

-Descansa T´hy´la, estas a salvo.

**_Notas: bien, quería mostrar que su oscuridad (su bestia), no solo se limita a una forma sexual, en realidad siempre saldrá a flote mientras esto afecte a su pareja, pronto veremos la reacción de Jim, así que supongo que pronto esta historia llegara a su final, gracias por leer, suerte, besos._**


End file.
